


GIMME MORE

by submissivelix (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Virgin, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, dom!hyungwon, kihyun likes being used, sub!kihyun, submissive kihyun is an underrated head canon, there's no anal in this tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/submissivelix
Summary: "Minhyuk told me about you last week", the model started talking, still standing in front of the brown haired boy. "He said he had a friend who didn't enjoy sex. He told me 'Hyungwon, could you please try some new things with him? He haven't even tried gay sex'. He looked so desesperate, nerdy. He was so worried."





	GIMME MORE

" Bet you didn't see this one comin'. "

_Gimme More - Britney Spears_

 

 

 

Since Kihyun started his teenage years, he knew he was different.

The first time a girl blew him out Kihyun took around an hour and a half to cum on the girl's face, who ended up completely exhausted and angry. Minhyuk, his childhood best friend, always talked about how amazing girls made him feel, either if they were using their wet tongues or their small hands. It was incomprehensible for the younger. He thought he just needed to relax, to sit on a comfortable bed and let the girl get rid of his tight jeans. However the multiple failed occasions with various females, different environments and tactis —he thought about fucking their pussies, their mouths, about their beautiful bodies, about their boluminous boobies, about the way they looked at him— made Kihyun gave up.

He was nineteen years old when he concluded sex wasn't for him. Perhaps he was one of those person who simply didn't enjoy that kind of scenes. Perhaps he needed to find another way to release his stress and find pleasure. And he surely did. Kihyun used his studies as a escape for his emotional instability and the uncomfortable relationship with his parents. Art was everything he had, the only way to fight loneliness and sadness, the best solution for everything wrong around him. Teachers' projects made him be out of control of his thoughts and he liked the feeling. Kihyun became what people usually call a nerd.

He became a usual visitor in the closest library to his house. He usually appeared at six, the opening time of the evening. His skinny figure walked until the last spots in the back, taking place in a different table everyday, taking out his materials to start working. His backpack was always full of different kind of books, being the most common ones those with anatomy references and beautiful landscapes for the boy to find inspiration.

For the art student, nature and human bodies were the best things to portray. Their proportions were completely different and variant. Trees could be thick and tall or thin and small, while humans followed geometric patrons. Normal people didn't have eight heads. Kihyun knew the freek proportions were adapted for athletes and perfect creatures. Or at least that's what he used to thought until Minhyuk appeared in the library withouth warning, wearing leather clothes and making his footsteps awkwardly loud with his mild high heels, being followed by the most breathtaking human being Kihyun has ever lied his eyes on.

He would misspeak if he said he didn't panicked. His head turned to his unblocked phone screen to check his reflection. He cursed under his breath. His wavy caramel locks were chaotic, the dark bags under his eyes made his gaze look awful, his big, round glasses giving him the perfect appearance of a complete nerd. On the other hand, his makeup was in perfect state. He examinated closely his fake freckles and his lipstick after, in a quick movement, turning his phone upside down and smiling at his friend.

"Hey", he whispered. 

Minhyuk simply laughed. It was typical of him to see Kihyun as a walking joke, but that time it was all planned for him to have a good time. He knew from the start how Kihyun was going to respond after seeing the man. Minhyuk was enjoying the situation too much. He watched how Kihyun swallowed his spit nervously, his eyes on the model coming closer to them.

"Hyungwon and I are going to a club. Wanna come with us?", the blonde asked when the model approached enough for him to listen what the couple of friends were saying. 

"Oh..."

The plan didn't sound boring at all compared to his. His eyes walked pass all his books and quick sketches, feeling like the silliest boy on Earth. Despite the fact of being incapable of enjoying sex with dreamy girls, Kihyun was a loser with zero interesting qualities. His hobbie was drawing and studying the different kinds of human bodies in the world and designing fictional places for future comics he would never start. Was he even supposed to feel attracted to someone like Hyungwon? He was heavenly pretty, but he was a male. He looked tough and straight, just like Kihyun once wanted to be. 

"I- I don't know, Min. I think I should keep doing sketches", Kihyun spoke with a tremulous voice.

"Oh, c'mon, Yoo!", the blonde murmured a little too loud for the librearian's taste, who send them a warning from her table. Minhyuk grinned at the woman and mouthed an apologize, receiving a sympathetic look full of forgiveness. Kihyun envied him. If he did what the blonde had, he would be expelled of the place and his presence would be prohibited. "As I was saying," Minhyuk started again, "you need to go out more often. It's not healthy to study this much. You can't improve your grades anymore! They are all A+!"

From his seat, Kihyun notified the tiny, adorable grin Hyungwon placed on his lips while he watched them. More especifically, he was pretty interested in him, the nerdy boy. The friend of the attractive blonde of their career. The loser with top marks in all his subjects. He felt his cheeks turning pinkish.

"Listen", Minhyuk's voice made him return to the chat. His friend's face was decorated with a relaxing expression. There wasn't a unreliable smirk, not even a inconclusive look in his eyes. "Come with us, okay? I will take you home if you don't like it."

He though about his unfinished drawings, about the possible characters he could came up with, about the amazing taste of the coffee from the machine, about all the books references he could use, about the lakes he could draw and all the fishes that could live in them, about the forests behind it and the birds flying through the blue sky, about the flowers near the water and the rocks on the grass. He though and though, and all he could say after eyeing Hyungwon one more time was "Okay. But I don't wanna stay too late".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun started to distrust Lee Minhyuk when the blonded refused to give him answers. Every time the nerdy, brown haired boy asked from the backseat of the car about what kind of party they were going to or about where it was situated, Minhyuk turned his head to Hyungwon, who was co-driver, and started talking about random subjects. He even used music to shut Kihyun up, which only infuriated the younger more.

"Lee Minhyuk!", Kihyun bursted after Minhyuk sang to disregard his friend. "Stop fucking around and answer me, you dickhead."

A exquisite, unknown laugh ringed in the brown haired boy's ears. It was celestial, like a song played by chubby angels in heaven. Kihyun's breath hitched for a moment, making it impossible for him to keep on with his complaining. If it wasn't for Hyungwon, Kihyun would be screaming his lungs out, telling Minhyuk how much he hated him and throwing cursing over his dick. But it wasn't the case. Hyungwon's aura made the younger relax. He didn't even know his age, but it felt right with him there.

"Calm down, nerdy", the model spoke, his voice being as pretty as his looks and laugh. "We are going to Destroyer. It opened up a month ago and has gained a lot of fame."

Everything went silence after that. Minhyuk smiled jaunty, devoting a thankful gaze to Hyungwon while the model searched for a place to park in. It didn't him too long. Destroyer was still opening his door for the night, making the public low yet. 

The trio took their time to arrive to the club. The parking was big enough to embrace more than eight hundred vehicles, a number Kihyun found excessive. His opinion changed once his small steps took him into the local, where the space could fit a number of people bigger than the one named before of cars. One thousand? More?

There wasn't too many people there anyway, but Kihyun knew there were gonna be more. Anxiety made his knees shake in a lack of confidence. What if a girl pulled him into the bathroom and tried to blow him out? What if he had another uncomfortable moment like those in his past? What if no one approached him at all? What if going with Minhyuk and Hyungwon was a huge mistake?

He felt his muscles tense when his eyes followed Minhyuk's figure through the crowd, walking into the dance floor and start moving his hips side to side. It didn't take too long for the blonde to get the attention of a stranger. A brown haired boy with pretty dimples on his cheeks hugged Minhyuk's waist and pressed his crotch against the blonde's ass, enjoying the movements of the skinnier boy.

Kihyun couldn't file all the sudden information. He didn't know Minhyuk liked guys. All the stories the blonde had told him about had a girl starring. He never heard of Minhyuk being sucked off by a male or of the blonde being fucked senseless by a laddie. Kihyun couldn't imagine his best friend in the world swallowing semen while he looked up at a boy like the one who rubbed his dick against him in that exact moment.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

A hand wandered through Kihyun's back for a minute before finally positioning on his waist. The smaller boy looked at the owner of said voice, who ended up being the model that made his heart go crazy. Hyungwon's face was dangerously close to his. His plump lips looked delicious, as exquisite as a luxurious food Kihyun could never be able to taste. The brown haired boy licked his mouth unconciously while his eyes went from the other man's labiums to his deep, dark bronze gaze.

"Y- Yeah. I'm just a little surprised. I'm not used to these kind of places", Kihyun hastened his explanation, completely lost in the other's touch.

He felt distant, faraway from his real location. Even if he could see Hyungwon's face being embellished by the red lights of the club, Kihyun couldn't get to fully understand where he was. All he could see and hear was Hyungwon. Hyungwon, Hyungwon, Hyungwon. He was hypnotized by the man, by his bonny features and soft words. The way his confident hand secured his tiny, thin body made Kihyun sigh like he was enamoured. Hyungwon a stranger, but he felt so close and familiar. He felt like home.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else? You look out of breath, nerdy", Hyungwon spoke once again, this time showing a gentle side of him. A new side for Kihyun to adore.

The brown haired boy asserted with his head and, slight moments later, he was pulled by Hyungwon's body to a corridor nearby.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun didn't realize until a white door was in front of him that the model's chest was pressed against his back, giving him all the warm and calm he needed. The hand of the taller hadn't moved an inch from his place, holding Kihyun right where he wanted him to be. How erotic it was to imagine Hyungwon controlling him around, making him do whatever he thought about without the brown haired nerd being able to refuse. He wanted Hyungwon to tell him what to do, to order him every movement and call him 'Whore' every time he disobeyed.

The door was easily opened and the smaller boy was pushed into the room in —what seemed— impatient steps from the model behind him. Hyungwon's chest separated from Kihyun's back for a moment. He closed the door and turned around again. Kihyun's eyes were on him, waiting for a track to know what to do. Was he supposed to sit on the bed? To lie on it? What were they doing there? Kihyun was breathing correctly again but his heart was beating too fast.

"Minhyuk told me about you last week", the model started talking, still standing in front of the brown haired boy. "He said he had a friend who didn't enjoy sex. He told me 'Hyungwon, could you please try some new things with him? He haven't even tried gay sex'. He looked so desesperate, nerdy. He was so worried."

Kihyun parted his lips for a mild moment before closing them again. If he thought about the random situation Minhyuk had put him into in the library, it made sense. He had planned it all out. He wanted him to see Hyungwon entering the library. He wanted Kihyun to fall for the exquisite model, to crave his touch and feel the neediness travel to his cock. 

"Nerdy, do you know what kind of club you are in right now?", Hyungwon put his hand under Kihyun's chin, making the brown haired male look up at him. The height difference made the scenario so tender and cute. Hyungwon loved Kihyun's body, his proportion and looks. He wanted to fuck him rough and make him scream into the mattress, to listen to the smaller begging for him to keep going while he waited for Hyungwon to let him cum.

"Is this...a gay club?", Kihyun tried. He knew he had failed the exact moment Hyungwon placed a grin on his lips and licked them slowly, tempting the smaller to bite them. Kihyun wanted him and it scared him. It had been so long since he had thought about having sex.

"You were close, nerdy", the model lowered himself slightly, enough for him to caress their noses together and make Kihyun tremble in excitement. He wasn't interested in the club. He wanted Hyungwon, he wanted him in that instant. "This is a BDSM club."

After saying those last words, Hyungwon took a step back and eyed his prey from his head to his toes. Kihyun's legs were skinny and short, perfect for Hyungwon to hold aroung his waist. They would look amazingly gorgeous naked, without those dark jeans obstructing the way. His torso hid behind a oversized sweather. Hyungwon saved a growl for himself; he wanted those clothes off. Kihyun was too attractive to occult himself.

"Undress yourself and get on your knees, nerdy", Hyungwon's voice suffered a noticeable change. Kihyun was about to talk when the taller arqued an eyebrow and stopped him. "Right now."

Kihyun felt his breath hitch in excitement and his knees shake. With hesitant hands, the smaller boy took the end of his sweather and looked at Hyungwon in the eyes before pulling it off, showing for the first time in eleven months his body to someone else apart from his mother. The model's gaze was cold and hot, it made Kihyun feel anxious and unconfident. But at the same he was needy. He craved something he ignored. He swallowed his spit and breathed deeply. He undid his jeans slowly, feeling the impatient state of Hyungwon every time a button was set free. 

"Out, Kihyun. Now."

It was enough for the named to obey. His hands pulled his pants out of the way, throwing them away with his sweather. He was only wearing his grey boxers, the tight ones that easily showed how aroused he was. Hyungwon chuckled and got closer to Kihyun. His right hand was placed over the little bulge, massaging it in the best way the smaller male could had ever imagine.

He let a slight moan escape from his lips. His hands went straight to Hyungwon's shoulders.

"Have I allowed you to touch me, Kihyun?", Hyungwon asked. His hand closed aroung the other's dick, squeezing it hashly. Kihyun cried out and denied with his head, silently. "Speak."

"No, you haven't. I'm sorry."

"Good boy", the model congratulated the smaller one, returning to massage his crotch. "You must call me Sir, Kihyun. Do you understand? Speak. I like to hear you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Great. Now finish what you started."

Once again, Hyungwon stepped back and watched in silence to the smaller boy, who quickly understood his new order. His hands grabbed the elastic of his boxers and pulled it down, finally revealing to the dominant boy his genitals. A cold breeze hit his sensitive glans, making the brown haired boy whine while he kicked the last of his clothes away. He kneeled in front of Hyungwon, his gaze lowered to the ground and his legs closed. Nevertheless Hyungwon placed his foot between them and made them separate, pushing them far away from each other.

Kihyun felt completely exposed. His dick was hard and impatient, pointing to the cealing proudly while it waited impatient for realease. He had never been so aroused before. Girls couldn't make him feel the way Hyungwon did. His control and dominance made Kihyun whimper in anticipation, completely excited to know what his Sir had planned for him.

He bit his lower lip. He definitely should thank Minhyuk later.

"You are beautiful, Kihyun", Hyungwon spoke and waited. He waited and waited, but Kihyun didn't replied. He rolled his eyes and step slightly on the other's hanging balls. The boy underneath cried in pain, uncapable of interpret his Sir's actions. "Answer."

"T- Thank you, Sir."

Instantly, the foot dissappeared and his balls were free again, feeling the coldness of the floor of the room and the relax of not being constricted.

"I like your mouth, baby. Have you ever thought about sucking a dick?"

Kihyun's heart speeded up. Had he? Not even he himself was sure about that. Since he was a child, his parents had always told him about liking girls. Being attracted to males was not even an option for his family. Perhaps that explained why he never tried to had gay sex before. He didn't even consider buying an strap-on and asking a girl to fuck him. Those kind of activities seemed too strange for him. But wasn't he a weirdo? Wasn't he a loser?

"No, Sir."

"Think about it right now. Would you like to suck mine?"

He didn't need to think too much about it. He liked to be ordered around, he liked to feel like he belonged to someone else but himself. If Hyungwon wanted his lips around his cock he would have them. If he wanted Kihyun to choke on his dick he would have it. If he wanted Kihyun to suck him until he had the perfect tactic he would have it. Kihyun wanted to be all his. He wanted him to think of him like a toy. He wanted to be used.

"Yes, Sir."

Hyungwon felt his crotch reacting to the smaller's words without delay. Kihyun seemed to enjoy submission much more than what he expected. He had tried to submit inexperienced people before and the number of fails was bigger than the successes. It wasn't common to find someone who wanted to be told what to do. Thinking about it made Hyungwon lose his mind. He undid his pants and pulled his erection out, grunting in a whisper when the air caressed his circumcised dick.

"Look at me, Kihyun."

The submissive nerd did as he was told. His eyes lighted up when they contacted when his Sir's cock. His throat dried for a moment. He swallowed before finally looking at Hyungwon, who gave himself a stroke when Kihyun followed his instructions perfectly. He wasn't allowed to look at his dick until he said so. He couldn't touch it until he said so. He couldn't taste it or even smell it if Hyungwon didn't order him to.

"Open your mouth."

Just as he was told he did. Kihyun let his lips part, his tongue sticking out slightly. Hyungwon lowered himself and leveled his cock with the submissive's lips, feeling his breath hitch the instant his gland was caressed by the warm wetness.

"Hide your teeth behind your lips. Don't you dare to let them touch my dick. Do you hear me, Kihyun? No teeth."

Hyungwon held his cock up to let the smaller talk. 

"Yes, Sir. Understood."

The dominant didn't hesitate. He put his dick back into Kihyun's mouth. Just as he expected the submissive controlled faultlessly the presence of his teeth, making the lips cover them all. Hyungwon let his head fall backawards some moments, his fingers petting Kihyun's head, making the boy moan with the other's cock inside his mouth, making small vibrations reach the glans.

"Suck", Hyungwon said without doubt. His eyes went down to see the submissive. A silver ran through his back when the boy started sucking while he caressed the dominant's urethra with his warm tongue. "Fuck, Kihyun. Your mouth was made for this. You were born to be a slut."

Kihyun stirred and moaned. He tilted and started pumping his head, his lips still sucking and his tongue embracing every inch of cock it could reach. 

"Do you like being called a slut, baby? You like it when I remind you what you really are?", Hyungwon watched Kihyun get rousing because of his words, making the erotic scene scale to the next level. "Of course you do, stupid whore. You love it."

Without worrying about warning the other, Hyungwon positioned his hand in the back of Kihyun's head and penetrated the other's mouth, feeling the tension of his throat over the head of his cock. A growl left his mouth. Kihyun coughed on his dick but inhaled deeply.

"Hit my stomach three times and I will stop", Hyungwon informed.

Kihyun's eyes opened, showing the tears decoring them, and waited for his Sir to repeat his past movement. It didn't take Hyungwon too long to do it. The dominant grabbed the other's head again and held it in place, starting to move his hips fast and rough. He could feel his balls moving, hitting the smaller's chin, his tears moistening the scrotum. Kihyun's throat fought against the glans, trying to kick it out by closing the canal. The smaller tried and tried. He followed the dominant instructions the best he could, opening his throat as wide as he was able and crying every time a cough attacked him.

Hyungwon thrusted deep inside the other's mouth. His tip broke through the tighness of the throat and got installed there, enjoying the way the wet, warm walls around him clenched desesperately. Kihyun hit the dominant's legs, crying non stop and feeling like he was about to throw up. He cried out with that dick still inside his mouth, muting every curse and complain from the nerd. Suddenly Hyungwon tensed upon his tongue multiple times and started moaning loudly, letting the smaller know he was about to cum. Kihyun made one last effort to please the other and started sucking again, his tongue moving side to side and caressing the thick veins.

"Oh, fuck, Kihyun", the model spoke as semen started to go down the boy's throat,. The canal clenched around the dominant's dick, making him moan in a explosion of pleasure. Kihyun swallowed with the cock of the taller in his mouth, making it harder to concentrate in himself and focusing only in making his Sir feel good. "Fuck, baby. You are such a good whore, aren't you?", he lowered his gaze again and met one of the best images he had ever seen. Kihyun, still holding his cock inside his mouth, was looking up at his Sir, waiting for an order to release his dick and cough freely. Hyungwon grinned, finding the boy beneath him extremely adorable. "Back off, Kihyun."

The brown haired boy did as he was told and starting coughing, putting a hand around his throat like it would help his stretched throat.

"How do you feel, nerdy?", Hyungwon chuckled while watching the other recover. He crouched beside the boy, touching slowly his dark, caramel locks. "Was it good?"

Kihyun didn't spoke. Instead he turned his face to see the dominant and crushed their lips together, desesperately, wanting so much more from the model.

"I loved it", he said with a smiley face. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was submitted in my tumblr ask, so if you ever wanna help me practice my english just go to submissivejooheon.tumblr.com and tell me what you would like me to write next <3


End file.
